Beast Boy x Terra Drabbles
by HarryPotterSweetie
Summary: [Complete] Challenge: 30 Beast Boy x Terra Drabbles, 6 weeks, 100 words each
1. Love

**Disclaimer which applies to all chapters:** I do not own Teen Titans. 'kay?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**01. LOVE**

It shouldn't have been hard to say. It really shouldn't have been.  
They were already best friends, sharing everything with each other…except that one emotion.

She was afraid he'd reject her.  
He thought she wouldn't want someone so strange.

It was clear as day to everyone. Everyone other than Terra and Beast Boy, that is.

Maybe it was commitment they feared, having to always act a certain way if they were considered "lovers."  
They couldn't put up that act of oblivion forever though.

"Beast Boy, I-"  
"Terra, I-"

"**Love** you."

"Tsk, took long enough," Raved said, passing by the teens.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is the first of 30 Beast Boy/Terra themed drabbles written for titan-drabble on LiveJournal.  
I completed this challenge already so I'll probably be putting a new drabble up every few days.  
Comments, questions, or flames are more than welcome.


	2. Hate

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**02. HATE**

"Why can't I control my powers yet? After all this training, after all I've gone through, why!" Terra yelled out, frustrated.

"Maybe if you just-" Beast Boy tried to offer but was cut off.

"NO! No more 'try this' or 'if the weather were dryer' or stupid herbal tea! I **hate** this. I **hate** not being in control! You don't know what it's like!"  
Her eyes glowed and a bolder exploded behind her.

Falling to the ground, exhausted, she began to cry. "It's not fair…" Terra sobbed.  
He put his arms around her and whispered into her hair, "I know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Comments, questions, and flames still welcome.


	3. Rose

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

03. ROSE

The magic a flower could work never ceased to amaze Beast Boy. Whenever he gave her flowers, Terra would instantly hug him; thanking him for the gift. She'd be in a good mood the entire day and that made him happy.  
Shame the flowers only lasted a day or two.

When Valentines Day came he wanted to get her more than a flower, something that would last…

He brought home a dozen **roses** and she was happy. As days past roses died one by one. However, a single rose remained blood red, a sign that their love would never die.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Ring

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**04. RING**

"Why can't I ever win at this stupid game!" Terra sighed, walking away from the machine. Beast Boy glanced at her, reaching into his pocket to produce two quarters.

He moved the controls left; right; down; just missing a prize. Stuffing more quarters into the machine, he tried again, this time picking up a trinket. Smiling, he grabbed the prize. He discarded the plastic container while running to catch up with Terra.

"Terra, give me your hand." She held out her hand. Taking it, he placed a little plastic gemmed **ring** on her finger.

"I hope it's what you wanted."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Just wanted to say thanks to those who've been reviewing.   
Feel free to review with anything you'd like to say, good or bad!


	5. Blue

**Disclaimer:** The first two lines are from the song "Touch" by Clay Aiken. Meaning they aren't mine, 'kay?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**05. BLUE**

"_**Blue** is the ocean in your eyes  
**blue** is cool September skies,  
but I am no longer **blue**  
because Terra, I have you."_

When Beast Boy finished his poem he looked up, expecting her to laugh.  
But she didn't. Terra smiled and clapped, touched by his effort at poetry. It was the thought that counted.

"Can you promise me something? Promise me… no matter what, we'll always be friends. Nothing will come between us, right?"  
"Only friends? We can't be…more?" he kissed her lightly on the cheek, causing her to blush.  
"Sure… more too, but promise me?"  
"I promise."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** This isn't my best drabble... it's my personal least favorite actually.  
Reviews and flames welcome.


	6. Emotion

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**06. EMOTION**

She had become a master at masking her emotions.  
The Titans could never read her and when they could, it was only because she let them. He, on the other hand, always wore his emotions on his sleeve. Terra quickly learned to read what he was feeling and knew what mask she needed to put on: friendly, compassionate, excited, or any number of her other facades.

She never let anyone see what she was truly feeling until… he kissed her.  
That was a new **emotion** she had yet to make a mask for.

It turned out she didn't need one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Take the last line to mean what you will. I had one meaning in mind but looking at it, the ending could mean two things.  
I also told a few people I'd check out their stories and honestly, I haven't. Sorry about that, I've just been really busy.


	7. Cold

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**07. COLD**

Terra decided the **cold** had become comforting to her.  
Slade's lair, despite the machines, was freezing.  
The cold helped numb her: mind, body, and soul. It helped her forget what she'd done.

_Hanging onto the cliff by fingertips, Beast Boy said, "Terra, you can't."  
She only replied, "Watch me." _

Ironically, she had to watch him be submerged by the darkness, taken away from her. At the time she felt no pain, but looking back... He may have been in physical pain but her pain was far worse. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly into the night.

She had become comfortably numb.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. Sleep

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**08. SLEEP**

He glanced at the horizon again, hoping to see her flying form but saw only the city, slowly going to **sleep**.  
**Sleep**… sounded good…  
It was late...or rather, early morning.

Once a week Beast Boy would stay up, sitting on the roof, looking for her.  
She would come back, he told himself, rubbing his eyes.

He was so tired; he didn't know how much longer he'd last.  
Without realizing it he was laying down on the roof, eyes closed.  
"There's always next week…" he said as he let himself slip away.

- - -

She smiled, silently placing a blanket over him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	9. Music

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**09. MUSIC**

He'd usually tell what the Titans were feeling by the **music** they listened to. He knew who to bother and who should be left alone.

But she was different.  
Her **music** was never consistent. The songs sometimes started soft, going into loud, hard **music** and ending with a bang. It was hard to judge what happened to her behind closed doors.

Pressing his ear to the door once, he heard typing...and…soft talking too.  
Or could that be singing…?

"I understand… they never saw it coming…"

He wondered what that was about but shrugged it off, deciding to go bother Cyborg.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	10. Picture

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**10. PICTURE**

A **picture** says a thousand words. Maybe that's why she wanted to have **pictures** taken…so the photos could speak to him when she couldn't. She didn't know how to tell him how she felt… or how sorry she was.

_"Come, apprentice."  
_As she faded into the shadows she reached into her pocket and felt half of the photos.  
He had the other half.  
As badly as she wanted to throw them on the floor or rip them into pieces...she couldn't.

And neither could he.  
He went home and placed them into that heart-shaped box, trying to mend his heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Sorry these are taking so long to put up. I just keep forgetting about them...


	11. Luck

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**11. LUCK**

"_Remember, don't push your **luck**,"_ Slade said.  
At the time I didn't understand. I wouldn't do anything to compromise the mission.  
So I did as I was told, collecting data on the Titans… and then some.

But I also fell, and fell hard, into love. I knew I shouldn't fall for Beast Boy, no matter how sweet he was… or pure… or… innocent.

I wasn't supposed to be having 'fun.' He sensed something was wrong.

The Big Wheel… I thought we'd be safe up there, atleast for a few precious moments.

_"Hello Terra, remember me?"_

My **luck** had run out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Just wanted to say thanks to those who read this story and review.  
I'm more than open to critisim and if you want to flame, go ahead. But at least _read_ my drabbles first. I think that'd just make sense, right? ---HPSweetie  
And to any Fullmetal Alchemist fans, today is October 3rd. **Don't Forget 3.Oct.11. **


	12. Movie

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**12. MOVIE**

"Wanna catch a late **movie**?"  
"Sure," Beast Boy said, climbing out his window to meet Terra.  
"But why didn't you just knock on my door?"  
"No reason," she replied as she flew them towards the city.

- - - - - - - - -

"Why'd you want to see a horror **movie** if you knew you'd be scared?" Terra whispered as she noticed Beast Boy. He was sitting next to her covering his eyes, popcorn scattered on the floor beneath him.  
"This isn't even that scary," she laughed as the rest of the theatre groaned at the screen.

He smiled at her, "I just figured you'd like it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** I'm forgetting to update these. Someone should remind me. -.-;


	13. Animal

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**13. ANIMAL**

"Remind me again where we're going?"

"_I'm_ going to the pet shop. The other Titans said it'd be okay if I got a pet. You were there, remember?"

"Uh… no?" He grinned sheepishly.  
She was afraid he'd be the one to object.

"Why do you need a pet anyways?"

"I'd just like an **animal** to…take care of."  
'To feel I'm wanted…and needed,' Terra silently added.

"But...I can be any **animal** you'd like!" Green animals began appearing: a dog, cat, rabbit, fish---

The green fish, gasping for air on the sidewalk, made her realize… she was already wanted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Hope everyone had a nice Halloween. :)  
These will be updated regularly...eventually.


	14. Sky

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**14. SKY**

The Titans sat together on the roof of the tower watching the fireworks in the **sky**.

"Beautiful…" Starfire said, "But how do they do that? Some form of…magic?"  
"It's not magic," Raven replied, "It's gunpowder or something."

Beast Boy glanced over at Terra, her face lighting up as the fireworks went off.  
"It seems like day 'cause the sky's so bright!" she remarked.  
"Yeah, they're awesome."

As they both watched the **sky**, he silently slipped his hand into hers.  
When she looked up at him he just grinned at her and she smiled back, holding his hand a little tighter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Written for the 4th of July.


	15. Beach

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**15. BEACH**

"The **beach**? As in 'surf, sand-'"

"And fun!"

"I don't wanna go," Terra said.

"Why not? We're all going! It's a chance to get away and relax!"

"But… uh… it's tourist season! It'll be crowded."

"Come on, even Raven's going. Do you know how hard it was to convince her?"

"I heard that." Raven growled. "You didn't convince me, you blackmailed me."

"Heh heh, anyway…Terra, earth is your element! Sand is _sorta_ earth…" After a minute he added, "Are you worried about your powers?" He seemed concerned.

Looking at the ground, Terra replied, "No, it's just…I can't swim."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	16. Stars

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**16. STARS**

"That's the Big Dipper," Terra said, pointing out constellations, "and next to it is the Little Dipper."  
Beast Boy stared up at where Terra was pointing. "There're so many **stars** out tonight…" he said, "Like, a whole galaxy!"  
Terra laughed, leaning back against the rocks. It was rare that it was so dark out around the tower, but she supposed that happened at 3am.

"There's even more, we just can't see 'em cause it's summer... Makes you realize how small we are, huh?"  
Pausing, she added, "But they certainly are beautiful!"

"Your right… you certainly are beautiful underneath the **stars**."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	17. Dead

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**17. DEAD**

"Why won't you at least give her a chance!?" Beast Boy yelled.

"She isn't part of this team and never will be!" Raven yelled back.

"She's just a girl who's lost her way," Robin said, trying to ease the tension, "Terra needs some work controlling her powers, but other than that she could be a help to the team."

"Something… something just isn't right about her," Raven conceded.

"You don't know her… don't know what she's been through," Beast Boy defended.

All the while said girl stood, watching from the shadows.  
If only he knew how he was **dead** wrong…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	18. Alive

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**18. ALIVE**

Neither knew what to expect as they pressed their lips together. First it was just a quick, light, brush of lips on lips. They didn't know what they were doing but they knew it felt right.  
So they kissed again and felt warmth like never before. They both felt their whole bodies tingling with the new sensation and found it to be a bit overwhelming.

Pulling apart again, Terra blushed hard, avoiding his eyes while Beast Boy just smiled, trying not to look awkward.

Neither knew what had really just happened, but they couldn't deny it made them feel **alive**.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	19. Time

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**19. TIME**

**Time** was not an issue in their relationship.  
They would be there for one another, **time** and **time** again, no matter what.

When Beast Boy was late meeting her at the pizza place, Terra didn't mind the wait.

When Terra stayed out stayed out late, practicing by the lake, Beast Boy would wait up for her to make sure she came in safe. (She thought that was silly, but appreciated his gesture.)

But all that was in past.

**Time** was no longer an issue in their relationship…  
After all how could it be when for her, **time** was forever still?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I hope everyone has a good holiday and a happy, healthy, safe new year!


	20. Forever

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**20. FOREVER**

You feel the warmth of my lips  
the coolness of my breath  
You hear the love in my  
you think you don't have a choice,  
But you _have_ the choice  
to do as you feel  
although the world won't accept you  
until you are healed.

Is it my fault?  
Was there more I could have done?

Your "death" broke me  
more than the others.  
There's so much I never said.

Forgive me.  
It's my fault.

That's why I stay,  
always by your side.

You "broke;"  
it broke me.  
What could I do?

I decided…  
to stay by your side.

**Forever.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating this sooner. And sorry for the horrible attempt at poetry.


	21. Fight

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

21. FIGHT

They didn't **fight** like typical couples, or typical friends.  
It was as if they were afraid to really **fight** and let their feelings out.

Terra would come in with a scowl on her face, slamming the door to her room. Beast Boy would come in later, trying to act normal but end up leaving the Tower, not to be seen for hours.

When it was time for Starfire's dinner they'd both be at the table on time, acting as nothing was different. The tension was there but neither admitted it.  
So they kept their emotions bottled up…which was their downfall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**: I didn't forget about these. 0-0; Really I didn't.


	22. Book

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**22. BOOK**

"'_100 Ways To Make People Laugh_'?" Terra read from the cover of the **book** Beast Boy was reading. "What're you reading that for?"

"To make people laugh," he said, turning a page.

He seemed so serious, Terra couldn't help but giggle. "You're already funny!"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna make the other Titans laugh too…especially Raven."

"Oh. Well. I'll leave you alone then," she chocked out, sounding almost hurt.

As he realized she was upset, he called out, "Hey, wait up. Let's go… uh, do something together!"

Tossing the **book** to the floor, he didn't give it a backwards glance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Can you tell I'm not really a BB/Rae shipper?  
I don't need flames on this, so please, keep to constructive critism.


	23. Angel

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**23. ANGEL**

The first time I saw her she reminded me of one of those **angel** figurines.  
Maybe it was the hair.

It wasn't that she was white and glowing with a halo over her head, but she seemed like… a good person.

"Who is she?"

We soon learned.  
Her name was Terra, her favorite color was red, and she got here by walking. Despite living in a cave she was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen.  
She's what I always pictured an **angel** to look like.

Only now do I realize **angels** on Earth are fallen **angels** who've lost their wings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** I'm rather fond of this one.


	24. Holiday

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**24. HOLIDAY**

_They say how you spend New Years will determine how you spend the rest of the year._

She glanced around. Everything was dark and silent, as usual, in Slade's lair. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with…  
'Some **holiday**…' she thought while glancing at her watch, waiting…  
5, 4, 3, 2…

"What a joyous **holiday**, full of the shreaded paper and loud noises!" Starfire exclaimed.  
He smiled, handing out noisemakers to the Titans. He wished _she_ could be there with them as the countdown began…  
5, 4, 3, 2…

One.

_Then again they say stupid things._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	25. Snow

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**25. SNOW**

"Awesome!" the changling said, looking out the window, "First **snow** of the year! Who wants to have a snowball fight?"

"I have to meditate."

"Gotta prepare the T-car for winter."

"These villains aren't going to capture themselves."

"Silkie needs a bath."

He looked upset; nobody wanted to enjoy this free time.

"I'll go. Last one out's a rotten snowman," she yelled, giggling, already down the hallway and headed towards the door.  
"Terra, wait up!" He ran after her, smiling, remembering why he loved her.

She was always willing to do the little things with him and that's what counted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	26. Memory

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**26. MEMORY**

"_Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a **memory**."_

Her last words kept replaying in his head, over and over.  
Maybe the old Terra _was_ just a **memory**, but memories are always there. They can't be forgotten, no matter how hard one tries.  
Atleast, that's what he wanted to believe.

The girl he loved was still there, just hidden. Just out of his grasp.  
But he knew she would be back, someday. She would realize who she really was and come back home.

And Beast Boy didn't mind waiting for his Terra to return.

* * *

**A/N:** This is another of my personal favorites.  
26 also begins the Authors Choice part of the challenge I participated in. Therefore, this one and the next four were all my own prompts. 


	27. Sunrise

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**27. SUNRISE**

"Beast Boy. Hey. Wake up." Terra whispered loudly.

"Wha…What time is it?" he replied sleepily.

"Early. Come on, there's something you gotta see!"

She headed for the door of his room.  
He reluctantly got up and followed her to the roof. It was still dark… the sun just rising…

Reds and yellows merged together through blue and gray storm clouds from the previous night, creating multitudes of unnamable colors.

"The **sunrise**. Isn't it pretty?"

He just stared, wide awake. He couldn't believe all the colors…  
And the most amazing thing was this happened everyday without anybody realizing this beauty.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	28. Sin

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**28. SIN**

I've had plenty of time to think while in this prison. He comes and talks to me, which only reminds me of the **sins** I've committed.

The seven deadly **sins**.  
Do you die if you commit them?

…Then why aren't we all… or rather, I,… dead yet?

Anything would be better than being in this limbo.  
I betrayed them, sold them out, and lied to _him._ Yet he still says he loves me.  
Why did I do those awful things?

To feel better? Wanted? Satisfied? Full? …Or empty? The feeling never lasted.

In the end, all I ever achieved was another **sin**.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	29. Fate

**Disclaimer:** First quote by Anne Morrow Lindbergh, found at Ending quote by someone else. Not me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**29. FATE**

_"Him that I love, I wish to be free – even from me."  
_

"Don't you want to know who I really am? My past? …All of the horrible things I've done?" she said as he placed butterfly kissed down her neck. "Are you sure you'd want to be with someone like me? Don't yoummm-" He cut her off, kissing her lips.

"Terra," Beast Boy said between kisses, "I-don't-care about all that. –What matters is—who you are now. Who you're going—to become."

She smiled into his kiss, relaxing and letting herself go.

_"…And kisses are a better __**fate**__ than wisdom."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Only one more now. I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has been reading and review these drabbles thus far. It really makes my day when I see someone has reviewed. There would be no point to posting these if people didn't read them. :)


	30. Before

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**30. BEFORE**

A single strip of photos, long forgotten, collecting dust in the back of a drawer. Years passed, memories fading from human mind.

The two people, once best of friends, now worlds apart.  
They grew up and left their memories behind.  
All that remained were the photos.

If a stranger picked up the strip, they would only see a smiling young woman, not a girl with an internal struggle.  
They'd see a young man with the potential to be anything he strived for.

But things change. Or rather, people change.

Those photos were merely summer memories… back **before** things fell apart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** There you have it. Complete. Sorry it took so long to get this up, finals and such got in the way.  
Some drabbles were a bit vague... but that's how I like to write. If you want something explained a bit, feel free to ask. If not, look at the drabble the way you see fit.  
Thanks for reading! ---Originally completed August 11, 2006 for titan-drabble at livejournal(dot)com


End file.
